


Erotyczne fantazje 133

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 133

Dłoń dziedziczki rozsunęła nogi Ruby, delikatnie dotykając jej kobiecości. Masowała ją powoli, wsuwając w nią swój palec.

Po chwili położyła liderkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi młodszej kochanki. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Kiedy Ruby poczuła, że Weiss daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się odwdzięczyć.

Wkrótce obie dziewczyny lizały swoje najczulsze miejsca, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Fale rozkoszy zalały obie łowczynie całkowicie. Wyprężyły się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił jej ciała, po chwili kładąc się bez sił na łóżko.


End file.
